


The Cannibal's Book Collection

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, BAMF Hannibal Lecter, BAMF Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Dr. Frederick Chilton Being an Asshole, Gen, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, Protective Hannibal Lector, Sassy Clarice Starling, Smart Clarice Starling, Wendigo Hannibal, Will adopts a Wendigo, Will is adopted by a Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: This is a collection of stories based around Hannibal/Silence of the Lambs. Most of them are one chapter stories though some of them might be longer. Requests are more than welcome. "Clarice was distracted and was constantly checking her phone and watch, Hannibal knew she wasn't intentionally trying to be rude. It was concerning that she had been sent in this state".
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Will Graham & Clarice Starling, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 19





	1. Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice was distracted and was constantly checking her phone and watch, Hannibal knew she wasn't _intenionally_ trying to be rude. It was concerning that she had been sent to see him when she was obviously otherwise occupied and not up to talking today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is my newest story. I've recently gotten into Hannibal though have just watched Silence of the Lambs. I do know a bit about other things though mostly through watching YouTube videos. This story mostly focuses on Hannibal and Clarice's friendship as there don't seem to be many stories about that.

Date: 10/05/20 – 11/05/20  
Time: 12:57 pm – 1:56 am

Hannibal was concerned when Clarice visited him, clearly distracted, she kept checking her watch or phone like she was in a rush or was expecting a call of some kind. She wouldn't have normally been so rude but Hannibal could tell she wasn't doing it intentionally. She was just... distacted. It was _concerning_ to think Jack had sent Clarice to see him when it was obvious she wasn't in the right frame of mind. 

It seemed Jack's lack of concern for his... personel had continued. He didn't care of Clarice's mental health, just like he hadn't cared for Will's. It was a concerning trend he had noticed. Clarice had positioned herself in such a way that her face couldn't be clearly seen by the cameras. Hannibal had noticed Clarice seemed more... open with him, she looked looked like nothing was wrong when others were aound.

Clarice stiffened ever so slightly when she heard someone walking down the hall but soon relaxed. Hannibal scowled when he saw Chilton. He had no idea what the sorry excuse for a doctor was doing here. He had agreed to let Clarice talk to Hannibal on her own, without him there as she found Hannibal was more closed off when the Doctor 'sat in' on their meetings.

Hannibal could tell Clarice was uncomfortable when Chilton walked behind her. She looked like she wanted to get up as soon as Chilton rested his hands on her shoulders but doing so meant getting closer to the glass.

"Is there something you need Chilton?" Clarice questioned not turning to look at the 'Doctor', instead choosing to stare at Hannibal's chest, her hands tightened in her lap. Hannibal could tell she was _very_ uncomfortable with having someone that close to her but was trying to appear relaxed and unbothered by the contact. Chilton wouldn't have been able to tell he was making someone uncomfortale if he was hit over the head with a brick

Clarice had changed a great deal since she had first visited him all those years ago for help with Buffalo Bill. She wasn't a scared little rookie who Jack Crawford had thrownto the wolves to get information from him about a case but a confident women who would look after herself and wasn't afraid of speak her mind and didn't take BS from anyone. Hannibal greatly enjoyed her visits.

She was one of the few people who treated him with respect.

"I just come to make you're alright and to see what was taking so long. One of the guards said you looked nerves on the camera," Chilton answered rubbing his thumb over Clarice's shoulder, near her neck, either not noticing or ignoring how uncomfortable he wasn't making her. Hannibal could tell Clarice was _highly_ uncomfortable by the other man's actions and wasn't surprised when Clarice pushed her chair back.

Forcing Chilton to take a step back and remove his hands from her shoulders. Clarice nodded briefly at Hannibal before turning to face Chilton, ensuring Hannibal could still see at least some of her face as she glared at the despicable man. She knew all to well how he treated his patience and Hannibal in particular. Using the tapes in order to torment him, thus Clarice was careful about what she said. 

Preventing their conversations from being used against Hannibal in one of his sessions with the slimy man.

"I am _perfectly_ fine Chilton. This will take a long as I deem necessary. Now kindly _leave_. I can't very well ask my questions with you around now can I as Dr Lector may not answer truthfully with you around," Clarice snapped her dislike of the man clear. Chiltpn nodded and scurried away though not before noting the fact Clarice had no problem turning her back to Hannibal.

Something no one in their right mind would do.

Clarice picked up the glass of water she had with her and started to pace in front of Hannibal's cell. He stayed quiet, knowing she was thinking not to disturb her. It was clear she was planning something, what exactly Hannibal wasn't sure. He was confused when she seemly tripped over nothing and dropped the glass she was holding on the recorder Chilton had set up to record the audio to match the camera footage. 

Her startled yelped got the attention of James and Jack, she had landed on top of the table, managing to push herself up and not slip on the water. Chilton wasn't pleased and yelled at her. James, Jack and Barney asked Clarice if she was alright, completely ignoring Chilton. They had gotten to know Clarice rather well since the Buffalo Bill case. 

It was fascinating to watch how much she had changed over the years, she obviously cared about Hannibal and visited him even when his help wasn't needed with a case. She respected him and in turn, he respected her. Clarice was the only one Hannibal would talk to as the FBI had learned after Paul Kressler tried to ruin her career.

The guards and nurses knew how much the FBI needed Hannibal's help with cases. He refused to talk to anyone but Clarice. They knew it was because she was the one who respected him and wasn't rude. The FBI tried to bring in another girl who _looked_ like Clarice, hoping Hannibal wouldn't notice the difference. He most certainly _had_ noticed. He had gotten to know Clarice very well over the years. 

The poor girl, M, had no idea _why_ the FBI had asked her to try and fool _Hannibal Lector_. She knew there was no _way_ he would be fooled. She was practising to be an undercover field agent. She had been scared the first time she had gone to see Hannibal though who wouldn't be. The man was terrifying and M had heard _stories_ from the other agents about things he had done.

She had been pleasantly surprised when the Guards James and Jack had given her some tips. M could tell they cared about Ms Starling and weren't happy about what the FBI was trying to do, but they weren't upset with her. Hannibal had immedately known M wasn't Clarice and whaat the FBI had been planning. He had listened patiently as she explained she was a trainee undercover field agaent. 

Hannibal coached her on how to lie better. The FBI had given her some training on how to make Hannibal believe she was Clarice but their training wasn't truly helpful. James, Jack, Barney and of course Hannibal were the ones who really helped her. She had known the man wasn't going to believe she was Clarice but somwhow didn't mind. He knew she was too well to be fooled. 

M helped Hannibal make his point to the FBI. It was ridiculously easy to twist their aqrm and show them that they would be _very_ screwed without Hannibal's help. Hw did give her _some_ information to make the FBI think their plan was working so Clarice would have something when she did eventually get her job back. 

The FBI _eventually_ got the point and brought Clarice back. M and Clarice went out for lunch and laughed at the FBI's expense when M fileld her in on everything that had happened since she lost her job. They wouldn't be getting rid of her any time soon, not if they didn't want the public to know how they treated women and one of their agents. 

Hannibal Lector was highly respected in his field even though he had lost his licence. He still had a _lot_ of influence.

"It was an accident, Chilton. I tripped. It's not like I _meant_ to dump water that thing, it's not _my_ fault you can't get another," Clarice growled glaring at Chilton. James, Jack and Barney had to stop themselves from laughing at her subtle dig at Chilton being a penny-pinching bastard. They certainly had enough money to get a proper setup but Chilton insisted on using the tape to record the audio.

James, Jack and Barney knew Clarice spilling water on the tape recording wasn't an accident. It seemed like she wanted to talk to Hannibal without anyone listening in. Even though she looked perfectly put together there was something not... right about her. Hannibal had noticed, of course, he would. He was the only one she felt truly comfortable with. 

Sometimes Clarice would come to talk to him when there were no ongoing cases. They suspected she needed someone to talk to. James, Jack and Barney had come to a silent agreement _years_ ago that they would call Clarice when Hannibal had a bad session wih Chilton, even if the drugs didn't last for very long they knew Hannibal was comfortable by having Clarice there. 

She, however, didn't speak to him for three weeks after finding out he played her a little. He had been misrable. Barney had to resort to calling Clarice and explaining while yes, Hannibal had played up his reaction to the drugs a little, what she had seen wasn't far from what Hannibal was actually like after Chilton drugged him. It didn't last for very long and wore off pretty quickly not that Chilton knew of course. 

Having her there, however, was a comfort to him.

Clarice did forgive him but made it clear not to do something like that again. Clarice was doing more for Hannibal then Chilton was. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't appreciate Hannibal playing her and definitely would stop coming until he apologised. He was improving and had come to realise that not everyone was going to let him get away with it. There were consequences for his actions.

Hannibal had, over the years learned that Clarice wouldn't take any ish from him, he very rarely tried to trick her unless they were playing a game. It only happened when Hanibal was bored and needed a distraction. Clarice and Hannibal with the help of James, Jack and Barney managed to play several games. Mostly using the holes at the bottom of Hannibal's cell.

Sometimes James, Jack or one of the other guards would sit with their back against the glass holding the phone for some of the more complicated games. It only happened when Chilton was away and it was _always_ whipped from the cameras when they were done. Chilton had no idea what was happening while he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get another one up soon.


	2. Uncle Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Clarice was adopted by some unlikely people and it changes a lot of things but many things stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone. Here's the newest story in this little collection. The idea came to me today and I couldn't help but write it down. I'm likely going to be doing more with the idea but I'm not sure if I want to make this idea its own separate story or not

Date: 17/05/20  
Time: 1:29 pm - 2:19 pm

Clarice sighed as she walked up the steps of the somewhat run-down house, irritated a Jack for sending her to interview an old lady instead of letting her help catch Buffalo Bill. She could look after herself and wasn't as incapable as Jack seemed to think she was. Clarice was really paying attention when she knocked on the door and introduced herself. She did look up when she heard the person gasp.

Clarice sighed as she walked up the steps of the somewhat run-down house, irritated at Jack for sending her to interview an old lady instead of letting her help catch Buffalo Bill. She could, despite what some thought, look after herself and wasn't as incapable as Jack seemed to think she was. Clarice wasn't really paying attention when she knocked on the door and introduced herself.

She _did_ , however, look up when she heard the person gasp. 

"Uncle Jamie?" Clarice questioned, she hadn't seen her Uncle since she was maybe eight years old, he was chasing her through his basement while her parents were out getting dinner. He had changed quite a bit since she was eight. He had blue eyes and blond hair instead of brown hair and green eyes. He was shorter than she remembered but then again it _had_ been a good 15 years since she had last seen him in person.

"Clarice, what are you doing here? Since when do you work for the FBI?" Jamie question staring at his now-adult niece who had expected to see so soon. He had been planning on visiting for Christmas. He had been annoyed when his sewing was interrupted. His neighbours knew not to disturb him unless the light in his front room was turned on. 

His niece had changed a lot in the last 15 years but she was just as curious and strong as always. She had been a willful child and had run her parents ragged and kept them on their toes. He had been more than happy to look after her. He was a little surprised she applied for the FBI considering what they had done to her parents though then again, it wasn't _really_ that surprising. 

"I work for the BSU. I'm here because you kidnapped the senator's daughter," Clarice answered easily, trying not to laugh when she saw the annoyed look on her Uncle's face at the news. He was usually able to tell if someone was important or not. It seemed that unique ability him in regard to the Senator's daughter, she couldn't help but wonder why. He hadn't gotten the sense the girl in his basement was important, she certainly didn't act like it. 

Apparently he had been wrong. He hated being wrong. It meant the police asking unwanted questions and having to find a way to get rid of the body (that become easier after meeting Clarice's parents) and having to move which was tedious and annoying at the best of times. It usually took him several months to find the correct house, he could never move suddenly, he always had a second house, just in case.

He didn't particularly want to leave this one so soon. He did have other houses that suited his needs but this one was by far his favourite. 

"Ah. Well then. You call the FBI and I'll go and clean up a little then we can put on a show for them," Jamie replied Clarice nodded, a large smile spreading across her face, making her look far younger and much more innocent than she really was. It would be nice to catch up with her. He made his way into the basement and got everything ready, making sure to clean up a little so his little Starling wouldn't trip and hurt herself

He made his way into the basement and got everything ready, making sure to clean up the maze a little so his Starling wouldn't trip and hurt herself. He _didn't_ want to get yelled at by her father for hurting his baby. He tried his best to make the maze the way it had been the last time she had been there. That way she would have no problem getting around.

He didn't want to get yelled at by her father for hurting his baby. He tried his best to make the way she remembered it. That way she would have no problem getting around. Anyone other than Jamie would have had trouble following her without tripping. He had been surprised when she had learned to navigate the maze in the dark and was even able to run through the maze in the dark, with surprising speed.

He sometimes changed it up but she still managed.

Jamie looked up when he heard the tap turning on the sink filling, followed by the clinking of dishes being washed and knew Clarice was trying to make his kitchen look somewhat presentable. He hadn't gotten the chance to clean lately, being that he was busy trying to finish his new skin before the end of the year. 

* * *

Clarice sighed when she walked into the kitchen, her Pa would throw a fit if he saw the state of her Uncle's kitchen. There were plates, bowls, pans, pots and cups on every available surface. The importance of a clean kitchen was drilled into her from a young age. Some mess was acceptable as long as you were able to prepare and cook with little problem.

She made quick work of the mess. Leave some pots to dry, some cups and plates in the sink and some stacked next to the sink, she made coffee, sitting it on the counter before going to clean up the rest of the house a little. Just before she called Jack she grabbed her Uncle's phone and called herself before calling Jack and making it sound ike she was in a hurry. 

Hopefully, it had given Jamie enough time to clean up and seal the correct rooms and get everything in place for their little show for the Senator's daughter. Clarice walked into the basement, noticing how things had changed in the last 15 years. She hoped the maze was still the same. It luckily was and she was able to get around with little trouble, only tripping once or twice.

She wanted to strangle the Senator's daughter, she was a rude, ungrateful brat and knew if she had been anyone else's daughter she would have ended up their dinner for her behaviour or would have, at the very least taught her a lesson. After Clarice had shot her Uncle in the stomach she went to free the Senator's daughter, resisting the urge to strangle her yet again.

She felt bad for shooting "James" in the stomach but knew once the lights turned on the 'person; groaning on the floor wasn't her Uncle but something else. Likely a Gollum of some kind. Hopefully, it would be convincing enough once its job was done that no one would question what it was. 

"Yelling and shouting aren't going to get you anywhere. Either you act like your the Senator's daughter or I'll leave you down there until the FBI arrives," Clarice snapped when Catherine Martin continued to swear and threaten her with losing her job. Didn't she know who Catherine's mother was? She shut up _very_ quickly upon hear that she might be left in the hole. 

Clarice was going to have a chat with Senator Martin about her daughter once the FBI arrived, her behaviour was thoroughly despicable and very much unwarranted. She was only trying to help her and yet the brat was swearing and threatening her. Hopefully, this and possibly the loss of her allowance would teach her a lesson about being a decent human being. 

She was relieved when Jack arrived with the SWATT team, it meant Catherine would finally shut up about how cold she was. She knew the man groaning on the ground wasn't her Uncle when the lights turned on. She hoped it lasted long enough in prison, her Uncle had always been good with that sort of thing. She nearly shot her Uncle in the chest for real when he grabbed her from behind before she could his "sewing room".

She knew his real sewing room was hidden behind a false wall. He laughed and asked if she wanted to get something to eat and catch up. She, of course, said yes and exited the house while he exited through the 'back' entrance, picking up his car from two blocks away and driving it over. Clarice introduced her Uncle James Martin-Wells to Jack, telling the man her Uncle had called just before she had called back using James Gumb's landline.

She introduced her Uncle James Martin-Wells to Jack, telling the man that her Uncle had called just before she had called Jack using Jame Gumb's landline so they could find his home. Clarice took him to a nearby cafe and they spent a good three hours catching up on things. Clarice was beyond irritated when they were accosted by Freddie Lounds. 

The women was thoroughly dislikeable and never seemed to take the hint. Her parents had told her not to say anything to her. Clarice had plenty of run-ins with her over the years, particularly after someone told Freddie who her parents were. Freddie Lounds had many lawsuits filed against her over the years but they never seemed to go anywhere. She was too useful to The Tattler.

Clarice took him to a nearby cafe, they spent a good three hours catching up. Clarice was beyond irritated when they were accosted by Freddie Lounds. The women was thoroughly dislikeable and never seemed to take the hint. Her parents had told her not to say anything to her. Clarice had plenty of run-ins with her over the years, particularly after someone told Freddie who her parents were.

Freddie Lounds had many lawsuits filed against her over the years but they never seemed to go anywhere, she was too useful to The Tattler. James politely told her to "fuck off and leave them alone" before they got into Clarice's car and went to visit her parents. It had been a while since she had been home, she missed them a great deal. It had been a long time since she'd had something decent to eat, no one cooked like her Pa.

He had sent her a care package every few months since while she was in college. 

"Papa, Dad. Im home. I brought a guest. Hello, Wendi" Clarice yelled as she walked up the steps of her father's house, they switched every other week, greeting the dogs when they come racing out of the house, almost knocking her over. She smiled when she saw the large dog standing the doorway, he came up to her waist and had been a very good friend. 

She wished she had taken him with her when she went to college, maybe then the men would have kept their hands - and comments to themselves. She had eventually created a list of the different ways she was going to kill many of her classmates, she was used to every male in her family respecting her that it had been a shock when she had gone to college and saw the way women were treated. 

She knew her Pa would be horrified and scandalised if he found out _half_ the things her male classmates were saying about her. 

"Did you bring them for dinner or _for_ dinner? What prompted the sudden visit?" A familiar voice from further in the house question and Clarice groaned, her father wasn't even _trying._ She heard just about _every_ cannibal pun in existence at this point. Most of them were horrible and yet she still laughed even though most people didn't know why.

She usually threw whatever she happened to be holding at whichever of her parents had made the pun because _no_ college friend wasn't dinner. She was coming for a _normal_ dinner not one of her Pa's special dinner's even though they were the best. Normal food didn't taste quite as good as her Pa's food and she knew, on some level, she should find that disturbing but she really didn't.

She had learned from a young age to never mention what her Pa used as a special ingredient to make his food taste so good. They would be horrified if they ever found out. 

"That's a horrible pun Will, you're not even trying," James answered rolling his eyes. He had long since gotten used the horrible puns but some of them were just _horrible_ and groan-worthy. He had heard that one _far_ too many times for it to be funny anymore. It hadn't been funny in the first time he had heard it even though he had been incredibly confused by what one earth Will had been asking.

He had been a little freaked out when he found out. Though who wouldn't be when they found out their friends had been discussing different ways to cook you for dinner.

"You wouldn't make good food anyway, your far too lean," Clarice groaned even louder, that was an even _worse_ pun, she walked into the house, scratching the large dog behind the ear as she went and going to hug her father, her mouth-watering at whatever or more like whoever her father was cooking. It really had been too long if the meer smell of her Pa's cooking made her stomach rumble. 

"Hannibal I've told you before, you aren't turning me into soup or any other dish so stop pretending you're looking for recipes every time I come over. It's getting annoying," James growled playfully. He knew he was in no danger of becoming dinner, it was a long-standing game they played. At least Hannibal never suggested the same recipe twice. 

"You know Pa's never going to stop. I'm sure you've heard about the Buffalo Bill cases. Jack threw me to the wolves, completely unprepared and sent me to visit 'you' in BHCI. That was fun. I wanted to punch Chilton and Miggs is a bastard. Seems your Gollum is just as protective of me as you are," Clarice answered briefly burying her head in her father neck before going over and giving her Pa a hug. 

She'd missed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like the twist of who Clarice's parents were. I will go more into depth later though I am unsure of how exactly they come to have her. I haven't quite figured that out yet. I have changed the title of the story. I think it fits much better. If you have any requests for stories, please do let me know though you'll have to go into some detail.
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon. Its mostly finished. I just have to edit it and add a little more to it. It was going to be the second chapter I wrote this one first.


	3. Unexpected Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an unexpected addition to his pack and has unintended consequences that aren't necessarily bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon everyone, this is my 6th Hannibal story. I've only been apart of the fandom for 11 days its already affected me. The meaning of "roast (insert name here)" has completely changed and I'm not really sure how to feel. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, so far. 
> 
> This story is also posted on FFN and Tumblr.

Date: 16/05/20  
Time: 3:39 pm – 6:12 pm

Will had no idea how he ended up adopting a Wendigo. He'd found the Monster trapped in a bear trap in the woods around his house. He had no idea why there was a bear trap in the woods around his house. The thought someone setting something like _that_ in his forest made Will's insides boil.

He had done an extensive amount of research on Wendigo's after finding one in the forest, hoping to avoid any unwanted surprises in the future. He knew the Wendigo had been hunting in the forest but hadn't a _real_ meal in a long time as evidence by him almost bitting Will's hand when he gave the Wendigo one of the meals Hannibal had cooked.

He found the Wendigo could disguise himself as a normal if a rather large dog and had taken to following Will wherever he went. Jack had been annoyed Will had brought one of his stays to a crime scene but soon shut up when Wendi growled and snapped at him. Wendi didn't like anyone in the BSU except for Hannibal. 

He was strangely okay with the man. Will had been incredibly embarrassed when Wendi had eaten the meat Hannibal had been preparing in his kitchen when they were invited over to his house. It was then that he remembered Wendigo's ate human, he always seemed to enjoy Hannibal's food. 

It didn't take Will long after that to figure out what Hannibal was and even less time after that to figure out he was the Chesapeake Ripper. The fact they had kidney pot pie the same day a Ripper kill happened, the body had been missing several organs, one of which was likely in the kidney pie.

None of which Will got to eat as Wendi had eaten it before he could. Will knew he wasn't going to get to eat any of Hannibal's food in the future if it contained even a little human. He didn't bother trying, telling Hannibal to give the rest of what was going to be his dinner to Wendi. Hannibal seemed curious but accepted without much complaint. They had regular meals with Hannibal after that. 

Will would bring food for Hannibal to cook, any food Hannibal tried to give Will that had even a _little_ human in its Wendi would eat it before Will got the chance.

* * *

Will and Hannibal had just sat down to eat when they got a call from Jack requesting (read: demanding) their presence as The Ripper had struck again, which wasn't possible as Hannibal hadn't been out of his sight for the last six hours. He had been teaching Will how to cook. Wendi stealing bits of meat when he got the chance. 

Will definitely _knew_ Hannibal hadn't been responsible due to the kill only being an hour old at the most, that and all the organs were in their correct place though it looked like the Killer had been in process of removing then from the victim's body. Wendi had whined and whimpered but stayed near Will's legs. 

Will knew Wendi wanted to eat the body but knew he wouldn't. Will Jack someone _other_ than The Ripper had killed this person. They were, however trying to copy The Ripper. Jack hadn't been pleased when he heard that and made the mistake by hitting Will and yelling at him. Everything and everyone had stopped. 

Will said nothing, he was used to this sort of behaviour, what Jack _didn't_ count on was how Will's rather big dog and Hannibal would react. Hannibal was glaring at the back of Jack's head like he was imagining killing Jack in an incredibly painful way. Will knew Hannibal didn't like Jack. Now he _knew_ Hannibal was The Ripper he knew he had been trying to teach Jack a lesson. 

One he clearly hadn't learned but he would _very_ soon. He had been _more_ than rude and callus. He was constantly blackmailing and bribing Will into working for the BSU. It didn't matter what Will's emotional state was or what Will himself thought. Jack didn't care for him and was only using him because he had a useful gift that allowed Jack to catch the killers that stalked the streets of Baltimore. 

Will knew he would never be able to escape the BSU with his sanity intact. Wendi's reaction to Jack yelling and hitting him was _far_ more sudden and rather... violent and made everyone freeze in fear. Everything but Will and Hannibal. Wendi growled and snapped and snarled at Jack after knocking him to the ground, landing on his chest and winding him.

He suddenly looked _far_ bigger then he had before and _far_ more dangerous. Was he always that big? Were his teeth always that sharp? Everyone scrambled to get away from the 'dog' that didn't really look like a dog anymore. He looked far more like a wolf, they couldn't help but wonder where Will had found him. He was staring down at Jack with unnatural red eyes. 

He growled one last time, snapping at Jack’s throating in warning before stalking back over to Will and Hannibal. He looked far more intelligent than any of them had been expecting. It took Zeller a minute to realise Wendi was standing behind Jack and Will and Hannibal. He came up to Will's waist. His ears were pinned against his head as he growled lowly in warning. 

It took Zeller a minute to realise Wendi was standing between Jack and Will and Hannibal. He came up to Will’s waist. His ears pinned against his head as he growled lowly in a warning. Zeller, Beverly and Jimmy knew Jack’s treatment of Will had the best chance if he didn’t want to end up injured, that was a clear threat and challenge.

Will's 'dog' would kill them if something were to happen to Will or Hannibal. Will didn't appear alarmed, just surprised as he petted the top of Wendi's head. He was staring down at Jack (who had yet to get up) with a cold look on his face. Far colder than Beverly expected. None of them really understood Will or how he was able to get inside people's heads but found it creepy, but no one said anything. 

They knew they would be screwed with Will’s help so tried to be as nice as possible and stay out of his way as much as possible and get him anything he needed.

Beverly, Zeller and Jimmy knew how Jack got Will to help with them with cases. They knew Jack would continue to use Will until the younger man was no longer any use to them, they had no idea what would happen to Will when Jack no longer felt like he was any use to the BSU. He’d more than likely end up in a mental hospital, being deemed insane due to his work with the FBI.

Zeller knew Jack Crawford held no love for Will Graham. He never had, he would continue to use the empath to catch killers and make himself look better but Will would never get the help he truly deserved because if that happened then Will wouldn’t be ‘as good’ at his job, which Zeller knew was stupid.

Will would do a _better_ job if he was mentally and emotionally stable and had someone to talk to about his problems and that wouldn’t punish him. It seemed Jack had unknowingly given Will exactly what he needed in order to get better in the form of Hannibal Lector who clearly cared about the man. He may not have outright said it but his actions certainly said more than he ever could.

He cared about Will a great deal, how and when that had happened Beverly, Jimmy and Zeller weren’t exactly sure, but they knew he would do anything for Will. They also knew Hannibal Lector was a _very_ dangerous man and _not_ someone you wanted to get on the bad side of. He was after all capable of killing and would if someone pissed him off enough.

Oh yes, they knew he was Chesapeake Ripper but they never said anything to Jack, he hadn't treated any of them well, he never thought about their feelings or waited for their opinions on things, often pulling them away from their families and friends to help with cases in the early hours of the morning or during important events.

Often pulling them away from their families and friends to help with cases in the early hours of the morning or during important events. Jack would continue to message and call them until they answered and come in and helped with whatever case he needed them for. Yelling at them in front of everyone.

He'd certainly done it to Will plenty of times, regardless of the fact Will was most likely up all night with nightmares or hadn’t gotten _any_ sleep.

He was shorter tempered on those days, Beverly always made sure she had coffee on hand for those days, she knew it helped. If only a little. Beverly, Zeller and Jimmy looked after Will, even if Jack wasn’t going to, even if meant ordering strong, slightly too sweet coffee in the morning and bringing leftovers from the night before then they would do it. Jack never seemed to notice.

Will had put on some weight since he’d met Hannibal which was good. He was far too skinny. Zeller knew the Doctor had been cooking for him and couldn’t help but be a _little_ jealous. Hannibal Lector was an amazing cook and everyone knew it. He would look after Will and would make sure he never got hurt.

In return Zeller, Beverly and Jimmy never told Jack who Hannibal was and made sure he never got too close to figuring it out.

They had their own abilities they had never mentioned to Jack knowing how he treated Will. Jimmy had known Will’s ‘dog’ hadn’t been normal, even if back then he hadn’t been as big as was now. Even if he was perfectly friendly, Jimmy had always felt like it was an act, like he was trying to lull them into a false sense of security and let their guard down.

He had never caused Zeller, Beverly or Jimmy any trouble, one more than one occasion Jimmy had seen him lick the blood off the crime scene and even eating any stray chunk of the body. Jimmy never said anything though. They were fine with him as long as he looked after Will and didn’t cause them too much trouble.

Beverly knew he definitely _wasn’t_ a normal ‘dog’ after he had knocked Jack on his arse with ease. He looked far bigger and _lot_ more threatening and dangerous. She knew without a doubt Jack had better be careful otherwise he might end up the ‘dogs’ next meal and Will would have a perfectly good excuse for why his dog had bitten Jack.

"I told you the Ripper didn't do this Jack, all the organs are here, the Ripper would _never_ leave the organs behind. This killer had is more than likely a Copy Cat as the kill is similar to that of the Ripper's but not at the same time, this Killer was interrupted, likely by the person who reported the death. Now, if you'll excuse me I would very much like to go home and have dinner," Will snapped, his eyes cold and hard.

He did not care for Jack at all. Not that anyone present blamed him. Jack Crawford was a horrible man who only cared about his job and no one else. Jack watched as Will and Hannibal got into Hannibal car and drove off, that huge ‘dog’ sitting in the back seat watching him with. Jack shivered.

* * *

Hannibal sat quietly as he listened to Will rant about Jack and how callus and cruel he was, he’d known Jack was using him for a long time, he was only helping the BAU and the FBI because it was the best use for his skills and he could help catch killers. He hadn’t set down any ground rules when he had first come to help and his mental and emotional state was suffering because of it.

He had been getting better since he’d met Hannibal, the nightmares were lessening. He was still having problems with sleepwalking but was learning to deal with it. He no longer changed out of his everyday clothes, ensuring the “went to bed” with warm, thick clothes on knowing he would end up outside at some point during the night.

His nightmares weren’t truly nightmares anymore, they had mostly stopped after he’d found Wendi trapped and hurt in the forest. They were now of the cases he was working on or of Hannibal and the small amount of information he had gathered on the man.

He had been trying to order his mind a bit, hoping it would help him deal with the nightmares. It had. He was getting better at packing the memories away into the different boxes and rooms around his house. He had used the forest to store some of the memories.

Will had been trying to organise his mind a bit, hoping it would help him deal with the nightmares. It had. He was getting better at packing the memories away into the different boxes and rooms around his house. He had used the forest and the river were distractions and protection. His dogs were also added in. Wendi was his last defence. Things changed after he added Wendi. Hobs finally left him alone.

The other ghosts left him alone. He knew he was safe in his own mind, though he was careful when creating his mental world, trying not to wander too far. His body tended to follow his mind. At least he no longer woke up feeling cold. He had been shocked when he had first woke paralysed and unable to control his body to find Wendi had followed him.

Stand instead of crawling along the ground like he usually did.

He grabbed Will’s wrist and lead him back towards the house, making sure he didn’t trip and helped him to bed before curling around him. Will thanked him for the next day and had explained that he sometimes got sleep paralysis. He was awake but unable to control his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I should have the next chapter up soon


	4. The Red Dragon's Angel Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice didn't think asking the red-eyed Bartender at The Red Dragon would lead to her getting to know the two owners, the lovely dark-haired waitress and the Bartender's grumpy husband and them becoming something like a second family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone. This chapter was inspired by the story Shots by whatanauthorsgottado on FFN, where Clarice orders an Angel Shot while on a date. I thought it was an interesting idea and decided to write a story about it. I have borrowed some dialogue from whatanauthorsgottado's story, though its mostly the description of _what_ an Angel Shot is and a little towards the end. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

Date: 21/05/20 - 24/05/20  
Time: 10:01 pm - 4:12 pm

Clarice shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked around the dimly lit bar and did her best to try and look interested in what her 'date' Paul Krendler was telling. She very much wished she had told him she had other plans but somehow knew that wouldn't have worked for very long and she was still be stuck on a date with the man.

The Red Dragon had been around for 20 years and was fairly popular with the college crowd though there were a few rules the patrons had to abide by. Most of the rules were in regard to driving while drunk. The patrons had to give their address and who they had come up (if they had come with someone) when they entered.

It made it easier to call a cab for someone when they were drunk, unable to stand or were in an unsafe situation. To ensure no left the bar drunk the Patrons had to give their keys to the doorman when they entered. It had taken their patrons a while to get used to the new rules. They were clear and easy to understand.

There were some unwritten rules, mostly the dos and don't of being in the bar that no one talked about but everyone knew. The Bartender *always* knew what was going on, there was no point lying to him. He would find out eventually. Unlike in most bars around Baltimore, the bartender here didn't take BS from anyone and would be more than happy to tell them what he thought.

He also made it clear that they had best use their manners or they would be escorted out of the bar, drunk or no.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Clarice muttered, getting up and going to the bathroom, she wanted to get out there but didn't know-how. She knew Krendler would come up with some sort of excuse to get her in trouble at work which was something Clarice very much wanted to avoid. She was confused when a girl and her friend seemly appeared out of nowhere and pulled her aside before she could go back Krendler.

"Your date doesn't look like it's going so well. You may want to order an Angel Shot. The Bartender'll know what you mean," the red-haired girl commented, sharing a look with her friend before they walked out of the bar, picking up their keys from the doorman. Clarice stared after them wondering what they had been walking about.

Her drink was half-finished when she got up to order another one for herself and for her 'date'. She was having a little trouble standing, everything was a little blurry, she blinked a few times and blurriness disappeared, her headache, however, didn't. One of the bartenders smiled at her briefly as he finished with another customer.

Clarice watched as he deftly made the customers drinks before walking over. His greying hair was slicked back, his maroon eyes seemed to shine in the bar light. Clarice opened her mouth to say something but had to lean against the bar. She suddenly felt dizzy. The red-eyed Bartender looked at her, what he was seeing she didn't know.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good" The Bartender questioned, a concerned look on his face. Clarice smiled slightly and rubbed her temple’s, her head hurt. She wanted to go home and go to bed and sleep for the best of the weekend. Clarice nodded and opened her mouth to order before pausing and looking down at the menu. Unsure of what to order.

"Could I have a pint of Heineken and... an Angel Shot, two girls mentioned I might want to get one. I don't know what that is though," Clarice decided, looking up when she heard a faint *clink* as he set the glass he had been cleaning down behind the bar and stared at her, his eyes seemed to glow faintly in the dim light.

"Well, my dear there are three ways to order an Angel Shot: neat, on the rock or with lime, which would you prefer?" The Bartender questioned, Clarice, chewed on her lip a little, trying to decide as the Bartender got Krendler his drink.

"um, neat please," Clarice answered, a little unsure

"Of course, let me grab my coat. The Angel Shot is an inconspicuous way of asking for help when someone is on a bad or dangerous date and want to get out... it would appear those girls were correct in telling you to ask for an angel shot, you... _date_ is drugging the remainder of your drink," The Bartender explained, Clarice paled and leaned more against the bar.

"He's going what?" Clarice demanded, unable to believe Krendler would do something like that. She knew there might be a possibility of someone drugging her drink while she was on a date, she had heard about it happening to other girls and friends in her year but had never thought it would happen to her. Particularly by someone, she was working with.

"I think I'll take that Angel Shot now," Clarice stated, sliding into a seat when leaning against the bar no longer seemed to help her stay standing. The Bartender nodded, looking her over, unlike when other man did that to her, Clarice didn't feel uncomfortable, she knew the Bartender was just worried. He went to get his coat, leaving Clarice some sweet lemon water.

She hoped Krendler wouldn't come over and ask unwanted questions, she wasn't sure what she would say if he did.

"What's taking so long babe? Where's the bartender, the service here is terrible. What are you drinking" Krendler questioned walked up to Clarice with her glass, setting it next to her? Clarice stiffened when Krendler wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't want him touching her but couldn't move away. She was defiantly taking a shower when she got home.

"He had to get something from the back for another customer. Just some flavoured water the bartender gave me," Clarice lied smoothly. It was shocking how easily she could lie. She found it easier to lie about certain things or to certain people. She had gotten very good at it over the years. It had often meant the difference between eating and not some days.

"Like I said, the service here is terrible. Why don't you finish your drink and we can go back to my place and watch a movie," Krendler stated, pushing her almost-empty rum and coke towards her, winking. Clarice shivered, she _wasn't_ leaving the bar with him tonight. It didn't matter that he was her ride home. She could get a cab home.

"I'm afraid this lady won't be going anywhere with you. I was just about to walk her to her car," the Bartender stated, walking around from the bartender slipping his old style black coat. Despite the fact the Bartender was shorter then Krendler he was somehow intimidating, making Krendler take a step back, pulling Clarice back, his arm slipping his off her shoulder and tightening around her upper arm.

"You can't walk her to her car. I'm her ride home. She's not going anywhere with a freak like you," Krendler snapped glaring at the Bartender, Krendler assumed he was her ride home because he had driven her to the bar, she hadn't asked him to take him home, she had just asked him to pick her up. She had made sure to meet him two blocks from her house, that way he didn't actually know where she lived.

"That's more than rude. I don't much like rude people. Why didn't you give your keys to the doorman? The rules are there for a _reason_ ," the Bartender stated, a strange look in his eyes, she pulled her arm from Krendler tight hold. It was going to leave a bruise. Clarice was about to take the Bartender's arm when she stumbled, the Bartender wrapped his arm around her waist. Putting her half-empty drink behind the bar.

The girl looked incredibly pale. He had noticed how unsteady she had been when she walked over to the bar. The fact she had been leaning against the bar so much in order to stay standing. Finding out the lady's date was her ride home was... unsettling to say the least.

He checked in with the Doormen if she had left her address, and frowned when he was told the man she was with said she was living with him. The Bartender knew that wasn't true. If they had been living together then she wouldn't have asked for The Angel Shot. Even if they _had_ been living together and she had asked for the Angel Shot it wouldn't have changed anything.

He knew just because the person who asked for the Angel Shot lived with the person didn't mean they weren't in danger. He made it look like he was going to the parking lot but he went around back and put her on the couch in the staff room so she could rest until he was done with his shift, he had one of the other staff sit with her.

The girl surprisingly stayed asleep for the rest of his shift and for the trip to his home. He put her in the first-floor guest room that was usually used for bar patrons. Making sure to get a glass of water and some Advil and writing a note before leaving her to rest.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Clarice groaned, sitting up when she heard her alarm go off, it was way too early and her head hurt, she froze when she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was stepping towards the Bartender and everything going blurry. She frowned when she saw a note on her phone, telling her that there was water and Advil for her headache.

She grabbed her jacket from the chair and took the Advil before exiting the room and following her nose to the kitchen, she could hear the sound of someone moving around. It was only after she had gotten closer did she realise there was more than one person in the kitchen. She was surprised to see the Bartender from the night before along with another man and a girl who looked a little older than her.

"Ah good, you're awake. I didn't get to introduce myself last night, my name is Hannibal Lector, this is my husband Will and surrogate daughter Abigail. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat. Abigail could you get the milk from the fridge," Hannibal state when he looked up and saw Clarice standing in the doorway, she nodded and went to sit down. Whatever he was cooking smelled delicious.

"Thank you for last night. I'm Clarice Starling," Clarice replied, happily taking the coffee Abigail handed to her. It smelled amazing and tasted even better, she was used to the store-bought stuff that didn't taste all that good unless you were willing to pay a little extra for the better brands that never seemed to last as long.

"You're more than welcome Miss Starling. Your...date told the doorman that you were living together. Which is very much against the rules. Each person has to give their address when they enter in case something like this happens," Hannibal replied, placing some food in front of the young women she grinned and him and started to eat.

"This is amazing. I'm certainly _not_ living with that creep. I didn't even want to be there but Krendler _wouldn't leave me alone_ until I said yes to going on a date with him, I think he may have also threatened me but I'm not sure," Clarice replied as she slowly ate her breakfast, she looked up when she heard a soft growl and saw it was coming from Will.

He had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a plaid shirt and pair of slightly worn jeans. He did *not* look pleased at what she was saying. Hannibal ran a hand over his shoulder as he walked over to the stove to get the second lot of eggs out of the pan. It was clear they loved each other a great deal.

"I'm not surprised he's up to his old tricks again. Hopefully this time it'll be enough to at least get him kicked from the FBI. I used to work for them part-time as a consultant. This isn't the first time he's tried something like this but no one's ever been able to prove it. Thankfully the bar has cameras," Will explained when he saw the confused look on Clarice's face.

"I told you installing the camera system was a good idea," Abigail commented, she looked rather smug, Clarice guessed she had been the one to convince them it was a good idea, she was more than thankful that there were cameras that way Krendler couldn't claim anything, and couldn't make up any story either as she hadn't gone home with him.

Clarice spent the rest of the weekend getting to know Hannibal, Will and Abigail. She was surprised to learn that Hannibal ran The Red Dragon with his brother Anthony. Hannibal usually helped out on weekends due to running his own psychology practice during the rest of the week. Will was usually the Bartender most nights but he had an Open Night at the university and couldn't go.

Abigail was usually a waitress and sometimes helped Hannibal and Anthony in the kitchen. The brothers traded off who was in the kitchen and who was out the front every other weekend. Clarice very quickly became a regular at the bar which had wonderful food and a good atmosphere and was so much different than other bars in the area.

She had been _beyond_ irritated when she had gone into work one week only to be dragged into Jack's office and told that she could no longer to the Red Dragon as it was unsafe according to some intelligence they had gotten from another agent. Clarice had just stared at him and laughed, The Red Dragon was far safer than any other bar in the area.

She informed Anthony the night time she went to The Red Dragon. To say he was...displeased would have been an understatement. She was more than shocked when she went in the following only to be called into Jack's office and be met with Anthony, Hannibal, and Will. They did _not_ look pleased and Jack looked incredibly uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was fun to write though did take longer than I wanted because the 'enter' key on my keyboard is broken so I'm having to relearn how to type without using it. If you have any ideas for what I could write next please let me know.


End file.
